What Hurts One, Hurts All
by knittingchampionofnarnia
Summary: Embry's 15 year old cousin is in Seattle so he decides bring her up for a dinner where Jacob imprints on her. She's got a bad past that no one's willing to talk about and a family that truly doesn't care. Can Jacob make Anna see that he will always care?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

After 13 years of being a 16 year old trapped in a 25 year old's body a person could tire of his life, and currently as Jacob Black helped Emily set the table for a Pack Dinner that's how he felt. Tired.

Jacob had lived this life far longer than he wanted. He was a werewolf you see but not one like you know, no he was different, he could change on command or by willing himself to do so and, occasionally, anger would release itself and he would go into a different form. The form of a wolf with russet colored, shaggy fur about as tall as a horse and about ten times faster and stronger, he could kill a vampire – and that took skill.

About 12 years ago, Jacob had run away for three or four years trying to escape the brutal feeling of rejection from his best friend and the woman he loved. In the end he had come back, refusing to say where he had gone and what he had done but before that it took him a full month to be able to phase back and another 6 after that were devoted to regaining his ability to not phase when the slightest of anger shook him.

Suddenly, Quil, a fellow werewolf and pack member came through the door pulling along with him his girlfriend – and Emily's niece – Claire. Quil had imprinted on Claire when she was merely a toddler, Claire had grown up around the never-aging young man and they had become a couple less than two months ago but they were already inseparable. That's what happens when you imprint, Jacob reminded himself to keep from glaring at the happy couple. He remembered how he had once explained imprinting: _It's like love at first sight, only stronger_.

"Good people of Emily's house!" Quil announced and everyone around Jacob stopped working and looked up, which was about four other people. "I bring news from Embry!" He announced again. Seth, a younger werewolf – yet admittedly more competent than Jacob at times – growled annoyed by Quil's standoffish attitude. Claire noticed this and jumped in.

"His cousin's coming tonight, he wants us to set an extra space." She finished for Quil. Claire had grown from the toddling two-year-old Quil had embarrassingly imprinted on to a wonderfully entertaining and beautiful young woman who happened to blush more than anyone Jacob had ever known. More than Bella, Jacob growled to himself at that thought, but no one noticed because Emily was ecstatic.

"Anna's coming?" She exclaimed and Quil nodded. "Oh bless The Third Wife! I haven't seen her in such a long time." Despite her permanent frown she smiled a glowing smile. The frown that would remain to her dying day was due to a group of scars running down the side of her face from when Sam had lost control and – well let's just say that the excuse of a bear mauling her was universally accepted throughout La Push and neighboring towns such as Forks. No, Jacob shook the thought of Forks away too. "Jake, could you put another plate down somewhere and find an extra chair." Jake was too immersed in his thoughts to speak so he just nodded that he would do what she asked and slid the place settings down to make room for another one.

Just after everything was done, Katy Uley – one of the daughters of Sam and Emily – flew down the stairs holding her hair in a perfect ponytail in one hand and in the other she clutched a dark blue ribbon she ran to her mother and held the ribbon out with a pleading look, Emily sighed and tied the ponytail tightly with the ribbon. After her hair was secure Katy flitted around the room, waving hello to everyone individually then running back upstairs.

"She's still not talking?" Claire asked concernedly, Emily nodded sadly staring after her daughter.

Katy had stopped talking two months ago and no one knew why, she was only eleven but when Katy did something, she stuck to it.

"Do you have any idea why?" Claire asked taking a casserole from Emily and placing it in the oven along with three others.

"We're beginning to think it's because of how we treat her." Sam answered entering the now claustrophobic kitchen. A long time ago he had been the pack leader but he had given up his werewolf abilities to grow old with Emily. That's how it works you see, once you stop phasing you age. Now, Jacob was the pack leader much to his discontent. However, despite his hatred for the part, he played it very well – even though there wasn't much trouble when the truth was told.

Then, another Uley girl pounded down the stairs, Meg Uley was the oldest Uley girl and Sam and Emily's first child, there were only two options on how she was conceived – either Sam and Emily had been reckless about a month before their wedding or they had been very busy on their wedding night. No one had cared enough to calculate, but either way Meg was the eldest at barely 13. She bounced over to Claire, who was Meg's secret role model, and peppered her with questions and remarks about how cool Claire's outfit was until Emily shooed her away saying, "If you're not going to help then go back upstairs!" Meg huffed but left the room, not wanting to help prepare enough food to feed an army.

Jacob's watch beeped just as he was putting the extra chair into place at the extra table setting. He stopped it and less than a minute later, Paul came through the door. "Sorry Emily," Jacob said. "I'm going to miss the first part of dinner, but could you make sure I get at _least_ half of one casserole."

"Oh, Jake," Emily apologized. "If I had known you had to run at this time I would have let you finish off the ham in the fridge, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I completely forgot about it when I came over here." Jacob said, not minding that Emily had forgotten. Jacob truly didn't like introductions so he was happy that he would miss formally meeting Embry's cousin.

As Jacob left the house he let his thoughts wander back to Embry's mysterious cousin, Anna. The pack had heard worried thoughts about her from Embry's head but nothing to explain the constant worried look on his face whenever he pulled out his cell phone or got a call from his aunt or uncle. He kept the rest of the pack well out of his troubles even though that's what such a fraternity was for.

But since when did Emily know this mysterious Anna and why had she said 'Bless The Third Wife' such a statement among the pack mean to ward off the fear for danger in a person's life. What danger could this cousin of Embry's possibly be in?

Jacob waited until he was safely covered by forest all around him before slipping off his jeans and tucking them into an anklet made for such a thing, and then he let go allowing his wolf self to emerge and take over.

After his patrol, Jacob met Seth on the outside of the woods. "Something's off," Jacob warned. "I can't be sure what it is, doesn't smell like bloodsuckers, but something's wrong." Seth nodded dutifully and ran into forest, but not before stripping himself of his shirt and handing it to Jacob.

"You'll need this," he warned. "Anna blushes worse than Claire! You think she'd never seen topless men before!"

"Maybe she's Amish." Jacob teased before taking the shirt and pulling it over his head.

He entered Emily and Sam's house and found that half a casserole was out on the table with microwave instructions, he followed them and carried them out to the backyard where everyone was gathered around a small fire pit and laughing about something or another. At the sound of the door opening someone, it appeared to be Embry, stood up.

"There he is!" Yes, it was Embry, he boomed loudly at Jacob's entrance, he looked up from trying to focus on the door and the stairs and the plate of casserole all at once. "Anna, this is Jacob Black. Jake, this is my cousin, Anna." Jacob finished stepping down the stairs and let the door close behind him before he looked up to meet the eyes of the girl.

And she was a girl. No more than 15 at the most, but it was hard to tell because when she stood up to greet him she stood no more than 5'2" but the rest of her body was more mature. However, Jacob wouldn't notice these until the next day. At that moment his eyes fixed on her face, it was small and it had a round sharpness to it, even in the dim light he could tell her eyes were a bright green. Her mouth curved upward into a beautiful smile and her cheeks filled with blood as she noticed his long stare. She looked away while saying, "It's nice to meet you, Jacob. I've heard so much about you." Oh how her voice tortured him, he needed to hear more, he needed to hear it speak to him again.

"Oi! Jake! Are you okay?" Quil, being the closest to Jacob, pulled him out of his daydream by stabbing him in the leg with a plastic fork. Jacob shook his head and was brought to the present.

"Wha? Yah, I'm fine." He insisted, sitting down, his eyes never left Anna as she sat down, still looking away from his unwavering gaze. "So," Jacob said trying break the tension of the group. "What have you told her about me?"

"Well, we were just getting to the newborn battle about 13 years ago," Sam explained. "Do you remember? The one with the Cullens and the vampires and Be –"

"I remember." Jacob growled, suddenly able to look away from Anna. He took this as an advantage to stare at his casserole, but suddenly he wasn't hungry.

"Sorry," Sam apologized weakly. "I didn't realize that was still sore."

"It'll always be sore." Jacob admitted roughly, he looked up again to see no one meeting his eyes, no one except Leah who smiled horribly.

"It's been a decade and more!" she insisted. "Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it already!"

"Yah?" Jacob shouted defensively. "Let's get some newborns to attack you and crush a whole side of your body, then let's blame it on some motorcycle crash and have some vampire doctor experimentally drug you up." Jacob felt his hand split open for some unknown reason but he continued, not feeling the blood.

"And then, Leah," He spit the name with venom. "Let's replay the whole Sam-Rejection-Scene while you lie helplessly in your bed while the love of your life walks out the door and goes and marries someone else who _dares_ to send you an invitation to the wedding that's held not three months later!" The plate had broken early in the speech and Jacob realized that it was the source of the pain in his hand and the blood trickling between his fingers but he continued to let it go unnoticed because he was now a foot away from Leah who seemed unphased.

"No thanks," she said simply. "It's easier for me if I just watch your heart re-break over and over whenever you think about her."

"Oh," Jacob growled. "It's easier for you? It's easier for _you_?" he demanded.

"Jacob!" Sam shouted but the voice was far away, it was just Jacob and Leah now.

Leah, however, was still unphased. Jacob's hands, now balled into fists, trembled at his side and he knew how this would end, but he touched back down to reality when Embry and Quil each grabbed an arm and held on securely so that he couldn't phase without a fight.

Jacob sighed and relaxed his tense body so that Quil and Embry let go, but they did not retreat.

"Leah," Quil said in a completely conversational tone. "Get over yourself, no one cares about the petty drama you try to create anymore." Leah looked at him in shock, but Quil ignored this and he and Embry dragged Jacob back to where he had been sitting, Claire was missing and so was the plate, only a few stray noodles from the casserole remained on the ground.

Hesitantly, Jacob looked up to Anna again, she had been sitting to the right of Leah and was now closer to Sam than before, she looked at Jacob with a bewildered stare, not sure if to be afraid or if to pity, and which werewolf to direct the feelings too. She settled on Jacob flashing him a warm, comforting smile when their eyes met and for the first time in 13 years, Jacob _truly_ blushed.

Suddenly, a howl erupted from the forest and Seth appeared struggling to pull the drawstring on his sweats. "I don't know what the hell it is," he gasped out. "But it's fast as hell and probably dangerous."

Claire, suddenly in the doorway from Seth's howl, ran down the stairs and to Quil, latching onto his arm so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Vampires you think?" Jacob asked Seth.

"I don't know, it doesn't smell like them," Seth said, feeling stupid for not knowing more, Embry started on about how every vampire has a different smell. "It doesn't _burn_." Seth corrected himself which cut Embry off.

Jacob suddenly looked around as his pack watched him, waiting for orders. Jacob was great at following any instruction but creating it as a weaker point. Luckily, Sam stepped in. "Jake, may I suggest something?" he nodded. "Jake, you have a well-known…predigest for vampires, if it is them you don't want to not be thinking clearly. I suggest you stay here in your wolf form to watch over the pack while they scout the forest." Jake nodded thankfully and turned to his pack.

"Alright, I'll stay here and oversee things, give orders and such. Seth, you and Embry will search more down by the beach, but still keep to the trees. You'll do this because Seth has a sense for what you're looking for." They nodded dutifully. "Paul, Quil and Jared," They each looked up as their names were called. "You'll search the other half of the forest, I'll know if you see anything out of the ordinary and I'll tell you what to do from there." They nodded as well and all six werewolves took off into the forest.

Seconds later, Jacob returned in his wolf-form, he had momentarily forgotten about Anna but suddenly she was all he could think about, the pack's shared brain waves all hooted and jeered except for Embry.

"_Do you think you imprinted?_" He asked.

"_Yes._" Was all Jacob could think but that was enough and soon Embry joined in the laughter until he reached his destination then the brain waves were silent except for observations.

Jacob trotted over to Claire, who scowled at him; Sam; Emily; Meg and Katy, who came out when the wolves left; and of course, Anna. She stared in awe at the overgrown wolf. He laid down on the ground next to her and looked up at her expectantly. She reached out to touch him, but recoiled her hand at the last second. Jacob chuckled and nuzzled her hand so that she was petting his head, suddenly she burst out laughing, she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Four minutes ago, you were scaring me out of my skin and now I'm petting you. This is insane." He moaned slightly at the sound of her voice – Which Embry shouted at him for – and she took it in response to something she had said and immediately tried to redeem herself.

"No, I mean it's insane in a good way. When you were staring at me earlier I thought something was wrong with me." He couldn't help but notice the trace of sadness in her voice. "And then you went of at Leah like that and, while she deserved it, it scared me." She laughed again. "I'm having a heart to heart with a werewolf and I don't even know if he can understand me. I'm opening up to you more than I open up to my Live Journal." She was now massaging his ears without even realizing it.

"_Okay, this is my baby cousin you're talking about here! Please leave the fantasies to a minimum if possible please!_" Embry begged, Jacob let his thoughts get louder and then let them drift away and let himself melt under her touch as her hands caressed him in unimaginable ways without even thinking about it. She was just treating him like a normal dog.

"Do you ever feel the desire to chase cars down the street?" Anna asked into his ear suddenly, he chuckled at this and let the thought go through the brain waves, Quil laughed.

"_Only silver Volvos_." He thought and the others laughed with him including Jacob who barked out a laugh this time.

"I'll take that as a no." she concluded with embarrassment in her voice, she looked up but Jacob kept his head in his paws, his eyes closed. "Where do you think the others went?" she asked in a louder voice, he looked around and saw that it was just the two of them now.

"_Anything?_" Jacob asked.

"_Nope_"

"_Nothing_."

"_Nada._"

"_Zip._"

"_Zilch._"

"_Zero_."

"_Okay, you can go home now. I think dinner's over anyway._" Jake allowed.

"_Do you want me to come get Anna, or do you want to have alone time? She's staying in Meg's room so I don't need to come get her or anything._" Embry asked, Jacob wasn't sure if he was actually going to allow the alone time Jacob so desperately wanted, so he played it safe.

"_Would you kill me if I told you that if you interrupted me now I'd most certainly snap your neck?_" He asked.

Embry barked a laugh; they were the only two who hadn't phased back yet. "_Not at all,_" He said. "_Have fun._" And he too was gone.

Jacob rose slowly and Anna seemed disappointed as he bounded for the trees, once phased Jacob didn't think he had ever had so much trouble getting his pants on before in his entire life. He couldn't find the shirt Seth had lent him though, so he went back to Emily's backyard shirtless. Anna was trying to figure out how to put the fire pit out.

"You should really only let professionals deal with that thing, it's very temperamental." Jacob laughed, he pulled Anna away from the pit and back onto the log where she had originally sat, and he sat as close to her as possible without her sitting on him though he would have preferred that much more.

"Heh. Right." Anna blushed and looked away, but Jacob couldn't stand that, his big hand took her face and turned it back towards his. "You're – very warm." She stated and he laughed.

"I'm a good space heater." He said proudly, she snuggled up to him.

"I bet." She agreed. He was startled by this sudden move, but he was not about to push it away so he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she played with his hand absentmindedly. She pressed his palm to hers and laughed at the difference.

"Your hands are so small." Jacob said taking her dainty hand in his and interlacing his fingers through hers.

"To you," She grumbled. "To me they're just fine, thank you very much. Can you imagine how bizarre I'd look with your huge hands?"

He chuckled, "Bizarre? I think not." How could she ever possibly be bizarre? She seemed just perfect in every way. There was no way that anything could ever be found to show a trace of imperfection in Anna.

"Not that I mind or anything," She started, looking away again, but not moving away from him. "But why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Jacob laughed loudly and hugged Anna to his feverish chest. "I can't find the one Seth made me borrow, I'm so used to not wearing one that I don't really keep track of them anymore."

"Must be hard to shop in convenient stores." She said and Jacob chuckled yet again.

"I never really thought of it that way." He admitted.

They sat together for a long time, all the while Jacob trying to figure out how to bring a up a topic he desperately needed to talk to her about.

"I –" They both started at the same time, they both turned red and looked away, but Jacob couldn't look away for long and neither could Anna.

"You go first." She insisted.

He normally would have fought to hear what she had to say first, but he needed this off his chest and fast. "Do you know about imprinting?" He asked, looking away with blush on his face now. Anna's eyes widened with understanding and she buried her face into his chest out of embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed. "Well," he continued. He knew that she understood, but he wanted to make it official. "I think I've imprinted on you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/M: Woah

**A/M: Woah. Hey! I haven't been on here in a while, but the topics of my other stories ceased to interest me but I doubt that this will cease to interest me any time soon. I have places to go with this story. I know that last chapter I didn't do a disclaimer or an author's note, but that's because I didn't wanna ruin the "moment".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its affiliates; I only own Anna, Meg and Katy.**

Chapter Two

Anna muttered something into Jacob's bare chest in response, but it was unintelligible. Jacob panicked, he had just told a girl he had know for an hour tops that they were weird werewolf-soul mates. That he had imprinted on her. "What was that?" He asked hoarsely, not sure if he wanted to hear it or not. Anna picked her head up.

"Well that's not what I was going to say." She said.

"Do you mind that I said it?" he asked.

Anna looked at him for a moment, scrutinizing and studying everything about him. His russet skin, his black eyes, and his long hair that was far too shaggy for convenience. Then she pressed her forehead to his over-muscled, abnormally hot arm and muttered, "No," she sighed. "I like it."

Anna had fallen asleep like that, her head resting on his arm with his arm around her shoulders protectively. Jacob had carried her in the house and let Emily direct him up the stairs and help him put her in Meg's bed. But before he could leave, Emily talked with him.

"Jake," she'd said. "Anna's got some issues she needs to work out before she's ready to be in a relationship." Jake had sighed at that. "But, I'm sure that whenever she decides she's ready I'm sure she'll come straight to you."

Jacob had left less spirited than he had thought he would and outside of the house he stared up at the window to Meg's room where Anna was sleeping and then he had walked home.

The next day Jacob woke up later than he had in many years, he didn't bother to look at a clock until he got out of the shower and wanted to know if it was acceptable to go over to Emily's yet. When he did look at the digital clock the big red numbers flashed 11:53, which made him gasp.

He dug around his drawers for a good pair of jeans and a nice tee shirt, when he emerged he had found decent clothes and, again, uncharacteristically struggled to put the clothes on.

He stumbled out of his room and came face to face with his father, Billy Black. Wheels had controlled Billy's life for 15 years now. He was doomed to a life in a chair. This was another stream of thoughts Jacob didn't like to think about.

"I was just about to check to make sure you were alive," Belly teased. "You haven't slept this long since your transformation."

That wasn't true, Jacob had spent a lot of his time sleeping when he had run away from La Push 13 years ago, but he didn't want to think about that either so, he just agreed. "Yah," he agreed. "I don't know what happened."

But Billy smiled knowingly, he turned himself around and wheeled himself to the kitchen, Jacob wasn't hungry enough to delay seeing Anna any longer but before he was out the door Billy spoke again.

"Emily called," he informed Jacob who winced slightly. "She told me that I must be proud of you, I told her I didn't know what for so she told me to ask you about it." It was very open ended, Jacob assessed. He could just lie about it or he could make it sound as non-challont as possible he went with the second option, not being able to conceive lying about Anna.

"Yah," he said. "Well, I guess you can be proud. I imprinted on Embry's cousin." He didn't know what he had been thinking would happen, but Jacob was surprised when he heard the sound of shattering ceramic. _Great_, he groaned to himself. _Two broken dishes in less than twenty-four hours. Yah, you're a great guy to have around a house._

"You…imprinted?" Billy asked from the kitchen, his voice had something more than general curiosity, something like concern or possibly even fright? Jacob was in the kitchen sitting across from Billy in an old chair in a flash.

"Her name is Anna and she's amazing! She's so small and she's got the dainty little hands and she thinks mine are too big and she has green eyes and she made me laugh every time she said something and despite the fact that I vowed I'd never love again," he took a deep breath for the first time. "I love her."

"You don't even know her!" Billy insisted, and Jacob heard that something in his voice again.

"She's my soul mate! I've never felt this way about anyone before! Not even Bella!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He had never told Billy about his love for Bella because he was sure he had figured it out for himself. Regardless of what Billy might have known, he was still shell-shocked from the news of Jacob's imprint that this just sent him over.

"Fine." Billy said grudgingly. "Go."

He didn't need to be told twice, Jacob sprinted from the house as fast as he could go until he got out of seeing distance of it. When he reached that marker he slowed to a walk and headed in the direction of Emily's house.

When he knocked Katy opened the door and lead him upstairs to the bathroom on the landing where the door was wide open and on the edge of the tub Anna sat with damp hair running her latex glove-blocked hands through Meg's hair. The first thing that Jacob noticed was that Anna's hair was a different color than it had been the night before. He knocked on the doorframe and both girls looked up.

"Damnit Meg, don't move!" Anna ordered pushing Meg's head back into place but she met Jacob's eyes with already red cheeks. "Hey, we're doing hair!" she exclaimed then teasingly added, "Wanna join?"

"Ha. Ha." Jacob laughed sarcastically and leaned on the doorframe.

"You're hair's long enough." Meg said even though she wasn't aloud to look at him. Jacob growled low in his throat and Meg just chuckled.

"Jacob," Anna said grabbing his attention. He wondered briefly how he had let it slip. "Do you like my hair?" she swished the mass of damp, shoulder length locks around, messing it up.

"It's not dry yet, Anna, he can't tell." Emily said making Jacob jump, he hadn't notice her come up right next to her. "How long will it take to come out?" she asked pointing at the bottle of goo Anna was rubbing into Meg's hair.

"A month, maybe more, I've never done purple before." Anna admitted. "Hair dye's a recent thing for me." Emily groaned and shoved an old towel at Jacob. "I don't even know if it will set right, based on how dark Meg's hair is."

"We should have gone with the lime green." Meg complained.

"You wanted purple." Emily chided before walking away again.

"Emphasis on the past tense!" Meg shouted after her but Emily didn't break her stride. "Ugh, this stuff smells terrible." She complained moving her hand to her nose and at the same time moving her head – attempting to push the hair out of her face.

Anna's free hand went to the top of her head and held it still, "Stop moving." She growled. She was less menacing than any of the wolves, but Meg obeyed knowing that the condition in which her hair turned out relied on her.

"What color's your hair naturally?" Jacob asked Anna.

"Platinum blonde," she replied, disgust loud in her voice. "The color it was last night, but I think it looks bad so I stick to darker colors, they bring out my eyes better and I like it better when my hair is darker."

"You looked just fine to me." Jacob said, editing things he didn't want her to know he thought after knowing her less than a day and things he didn't believe Meg should ever hear pass his lips.

Anna chuckled knowingly and looked up from Meg's hair allowing herself to meet his eyes, she smiled briefly before turning back to the dark hair she was supposed to be making purple. She ran her fingers through the long wet hair once more and said, "Over the tub." Meg repositioned herself and flopped her hair so that it was in the basin of the tub. Anna took a hose that Jacob recognized immediately.

"EW! Mom!" Meg protested when she saw the hose. "The wolf hose?"

"The wolf hose?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

Jacob sighed not really wanting to talk about this. "Water is water Meg, stop complaining about how it gets there!"

Anna nodded and whacked Meg's head she protested but was explained to, "That is for making me think the worst!" she looked up for the towel that Jacob was holding and blushed furiously when their eyes met.

"Nothing like that," he assured her. "I promise."

He didn't even know what she could possibly have been thinking but she smiled at this and the blush faded slightly.

Later, Jacob was sitting at the cliff edge where he constantly came to think, here he could never be disturbed not anymore. One of the first things he had done when he got back was to order everyone to stay away while he was there unless directed otherwise. He didn't actually think it would work, but he found out later that they had no choice. Jacob was the new pack leader and therefore what he ordered had to be followed.

But that didn't stop her.

"Oh," a startled voice said. "Sorry, I didn't know someone else was up here, I just wanted to get a picture of the view and I –"

"You can join me, Anna." He allowed Anna seemed hesitant but sat next to him anyway, they sat pretty far apart, he wanted to close the space but he knew that he should listen to Emily and give it time. "When are you going back to Seattle?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, around three." She said numbly, Jacob turned his head quickly, she was looking through a professional camera to the water and sky below, a picture clicked and she sighed.

"So soon?" Jacob said trying not to let his disappointment show, Anna nodded glumly. "It's too bad I have to drive Billy down to Charlie's for dinner otherwise I'd come for dinner at Emily's again." Jacob had cleaned up the sentence to the extremes, in his head he was cursing Charlie for realizing that Billy hadn't been up in a while, then he remembered the scene from that morning and Jacob realized how much he would truly dread the rest of the evening.

"Come have an early dinner then," Anna suggested without thinking.

Jacob shrugged but stood to show that he agreed with the plan, they walked in silence toward Emily's house until the sun peeked out from a cloud for just a moment but enough to shine off Anna's hair. "I like your hair." He complimented, Anna suddenly became self-conscious and began pulling at it lightly and blushing.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Oh, er, by the way, we understand everything you say even when we're in our wolf forms." He said answering her question from the previous night.

"I should have known." Anna said lightly.

"What did you want to say last night? Before I told you I had imprinted?" He couldn't believe how easy and casually the word came to him, before he had always scorned it hating how everyone else in the pack had a soul mate except him – even though it wasn't true.

"Oh, uhm, nothing. I was just going to point out the sky, it was nice last night." She said using an obvious excuse. The sky could hardly ever be seen through the constant loud cover that marked Forks, Washington.

She looked up at him and he expected for her to look away like the times beforehand, but she didn't, a light blush came to her cheeks but she couldn't pull her eyes away. At that moment, Jacob wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he knew he had to take Emily's words to heart. He almost brought that up too, but he refrained because the house was now in clear view.

"Anna, I can't seem to find that red blouse, the one Embry got you, I know you wanted to wear it to the – Oh, Jake," Emily gasped, surprised by his unexpected appearance behind Anna. "I didn't know you were coming."

"It's in my daybag, Emily." Anna assured her.

Emily nodded and turned to Jacob, "Sue Clearwater's driving Billy up instead, she hasn't seen Charlie in a while either. They wanted to give you time off from being Billy's chauffer." She turned back to Anna. "Which books to you want? You mentioned a few, I put them on the dresser. How many books can you read in a week?"

"Let's give it five, and if I have some left over – so be it." Anna shrugged.

"Do you _sleep_?" The words were out of Jacob's mouth before he could stop them, but Anna just started to laugh crazily.

"Of course I _sleep_!" She said between laughs. "I just have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Go finish packing, Anna, I need to talk to Jake, alone." Emily said once Anna had stopped laughing, Jacob wished she never would the sound was – to him – like bells ringing. Anna nodded once and ran up the stairs, we heard the door close and Emily dragged me into the kitchen and gave me her _Talk. Now._ look, Jacob was aware of Meg sitting at the table, but Emily urged him to speak anyway.

"Emily," Jacob asked hesitantly. "What – How should I say goodbye to her tomorrow? Do I hug her? Do I wave? Do I shake her hand? Do I –"

"Jacob," Emily said, her voice now friendly and helping. "You're going to have to follow her lead, even if it means that you two look like awkward pre-teens after their first date."

"I resent that!" Meg glowered.

Emily frowned at Meg, "Is that algebra done yet?" she asked heatedly and Meg dropped her eyes back to her homework and the pencil continued to scratch away. "This is the first intensely social activity she's had in a while, that's why she only listened last night, she didn't know what to say." Emily sighed. "She won't know what to say for a very long time."

"Why is everyone being so damn cryptic about all of this?" Jacob suddenly shouted.

"Not their secret to tell." A voice said behind them, it was Anna. Jacob's face went a sheepish red and he turned away.

The next afternoon at 2:30 Jacob walked up to Emily and Sam's house where Sam's car was parked outside, he assumed this was Anna's mode of transportation back to Seattle. He sighed as Embry came out with a duffle and swung it into the backseat of the car. Then he approached the house.

Anna was in the little hallway giving everyone a hug goodbye, even Leah! When she noticed Jacob's presence in the doorway she ran up to him and hugged him around the middle. "Jacob! Oh I was so worried Sam and Embry would make me leave without saying goodbye to you!" She pulled away talking a mile a minute. "Of course, I'll be back next weekend, so this really isn't goodbye, but it feels like it!" She hugged him again.

"Okay, Anna," Embry grumbled. "You've said goodbye to Jake. Can we go now? You know hospitals give me the creeps." Anna suddenly tensed.

"Embry." Sam warned.

Anna pulled away from Jacob suddenly with an angry force and threw herself out the door in a huff. Jacob was having trouble processing everything that Anna had just said and done to even notice what Embry had said.

"We'll see you next weekend!" Emily called from the doorstep as the car with Anna drove away.

**A/M: OOOOOOHHHH Hospital?? What now peeps?**

**Okay, I'll try to get another chapter up before I go to camp which is the day after Breaking Dawn is released, I also just uploaded a Alice/Jasper story and I'd like it if you could take a look at it please!**

**And remember: Reviews are friends, Flames are food.**

**Reviewers:**

**HinataMorningstar: Thanks!**

**Shinycrystaline: Thanks! I hope this was a quick-ish update!**

**team-la-push: Good wow? Bad wow? This completely sucks you should never write again wow?**

**Mistress Persephone: Only I know what is troubling her! I hope this was a good update!**

**Thank you to all the people who put me this on ALERT!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/M: Okay, I'm sorry this is horrifically late. I was at camp and then I had a brain block…grawr...And this could have been much shorter, but I'm really happy with it so you can't make me make it longer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga, I'd be terribly embarrassed because of Breaking Dawn so…I'm not feeling utterly stupid at my suddenly vanished writing skills…so therefore…Twilight Saga and shit that goes along with it is not mine!!**

Chapter Three

Anna did not return the next weekend or the one after that, in fact for two months Anna didn't step foot or come near the La Push reservation. This upset Jacob very much. Mostly because no one would tell him why or give him a hint as to why she hadn't returned.

When she finally did come back she looked terrible. Her green eyes had become sunken into her face like she was un-endingly tired. Her already petite form had shrunk to a scary size, Jacob was afraid to touch her let alone hug her like he wanted. She, however, was free to hug him all she wanted.

She had stayed the rest of the week and the week after that, halfway through the second week Jacob took her to the cliff again so they could be away from everyone else. He knew he couldn't rush things with her romantically but, despite that, he wanted to spend time with her.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you were gone for so long?" Jacob asked popping a grape into his mouth. He was trying to make light of the situation.

"It's really hard for me to talk about it…" Anna trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm not pushing you," Jacob smiled. "I just want to know."

"When I'm comfortable, I'll tell you, I promise." She said, he smiled and nodded acceptingly.

_Hearts racing, her fingers knotted in his long, shaggy hair. Their lips pushing for more, while hers were still hesitant. He felt her cold breath on his always warm lips his whole heat radiating her chilled body. Her lips begged for more though her body was always hesitant and –_

"JACOB!" Megan shrieked, Jacob's eyes snapped open and he fell out of bed immediately. "Care to explain _why_ you were making out with your pillow?" Jacob groaned pulling himself to his feet. He hated that dream these days. He didn't understand why he still had it. It could be because he felt like he was betraying his love for Bella by imprinting on Anna but there wasn't much he could physically do about it.

"No." He answered in a growling, tired voice. "Care to explain why you're at my house, shrieking for me to wake up at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Well…I _thought_ you'd wanna know if Anna got taken away in an ambulance at 5:46 this morning, but, if you're going to be a jerk, you can just stay in the dark for all I care."

Anna.

Ambulance.

Anna.

"What happened?" Jacob jumped up and pinned her against the wall. She was scared, but he knew she was strong enough to handle it.

"I don't _actually_ know, there was coughing, shouting, calling, flashing lights…" she started to cry and Jacob released her from the wall and she slid down into a crouched position. "I'm so confused, Jake. I'm so scared."

"Who went with her?" Jacob asked, a sob escaped but she couldn't say anything. "Megan, look at me." She did. "Did your dad go?" She shook her head. "Did your mom go?" she shook her head again. "Did Embry go?" She nodded wildly.

he helped her up, strapped her across my back so he was carrying her and ran down the stairs. "Let's go find out what's going on."

Jacob had never been partial to hospitals and the fact that the person he was genetically sworn to protect was in one did not help his hatred for them.

Embry had in fact gone with the ambulance but Sam had driven up not long afterwards, Emily wanted to stay at home to see who she could contact so Jacob had ended up driving Quil, Claire, Megan and Katy up to the hospital in Seattle.

"Anna Emmerson is…" The secretary checked her listings. "Hm," she said unhappy with her findings. "Elliya, could you get Anna Emmerson's doctor on the phone?" The other nurse named Elliya tapped the appropriate number in and handed the phone to the nurse named Pam.

"Hi there, - This is Pam from pediatrics, you're Anna Emmerson's doctor correct?" She waited for the reply. "Alright, do you know what room number she's in right now? – Uh, huh. Yes, I just wasn't sure because – Yes, alright. – Oh she has lots of visitors! – Yes, I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you."

Pam hung up the phone and wrote a number down and handed it to Jacob. "Room 121 on the right hand corridor, Pediatric Emergencies, I'm sorry you had to wait but I had two different rooms for her."

"S'alright." Jacob allowed before bolting toward down the right hallway, behind him the other members of his parties thanked the nurse.

"Sorry about Jacob," he heard Claire say. "He's just anxious about Anna."

When the group made it to room Jacob knocked and Embry answered the door looking tired. "Two hours of bloody sleep. I'm going home." He stumbled out the door and down the hallway. Sam was behind him, a little more coherent.

"I have to go drive him home, I'll be back later. I was hoping to meet Anna's doctor, but that'll have to wait I guess." He excused himself and went the same way Embry had.

Megan and Katy went in first, and were at Anna's side peppering her with questions in seconds. Well, Megan bombarded her while Katy jumped up and down anxiously. Claire was next, calming the two younger girls but eyeing Anna warily then Jacob and Quil went through.

Anna didn't look much worse, not like Jacob had expected. He had imagined her unconscious strapped to every machine invented and then he had seen Doctor "Fang" telling us she'd never wake up. _Wow_, he thought to himself. _When did I become such a pessimist?_

Instead, she was sitting up with only a few tubes, the most disturbing was the one sticking up her nose to help her breath, she had an IV but it was a slow drip. She smiled at everyone and answered Megan's yes or no questions with nods and shakes and shrugs. Claire then exclaimed that she had brought nail polish and makeup.

Katy apparently called dibs on Anna's hair and Megan got eye-makeup, Claire would assist Katy and do everything else – including giving Megan a manicuring lesson. Anna pretended to hate the idea but it was plain that she was excited they were there and not overly worried. When she voiced this opinion Claire laughed.

"I've been in the hospital before," She exclaimed. "Getting Quil to do my nails and makeup was the only thing that kept him sane from worry about how I was." Anna had nodded and smiled.

Jacob and Quil laughed at their shared memory of when Claire had gotten her appendix taken out due to a bad case of appendicitis and she had been hospitalized for a week, she had been 12 and had begged Quil to bring her makeup and nail polish. I remember laughing at his memory of the nurses' reaction when she walked in with her breakfast and she was having her nails done by a huge, burly, unrealistically handsome young man.

"No, Alice you may not do rounds with me!" A voice insisted from outside the door. "Fine, but stay in the back and shut up!" The door opened. "How's my favorite patient?" the doctor said looking at her charts, a small young woman flitted in behind her. The doctor looked up and Jacob almost fainted.

Bella.

"I'm good, I'm apparently getting a full-blown makeover!" She motioned to the makeup and such on her moving bedside.

Bella's laugh trilled the air, in her new _vampire-voice_. If she recognized Jacob and Quil she didn't make it known. "I know how you feel!" she clicked her pen and began writing. "Isn't it so nice to have a big family?" She asked genuinely.

"Yah!" Anna agreed. "I knew Embry had a lot of friends, but this is crazy! I mean, this is only one part of the family basically. I mean I've got Embry's best friends – and mine, Quil and Jacob," Bella let an unknown emotion brush her face slightly before putting on her airy, doctor mask again. "And then I've got Quil's girlfriend, Claire. And Embry's Uncle-ish person – Sam – he's married to Claire's aunt and they've got two girls," She pointed to them as she said their names. "Megan and Katy, Katy's taken a vow of silence for some unexplained reason but…yah…it _is_ nice to have so many people supporting you."

"I bet it's different from just a month ago, huh?" Bella asked, now gliding over to check Anna's stats. "Can you believe it was just a month ago that no one but your mom, dad and brother knew you were here? And now you've got groups of people running down the halls looking for you so they can play Anna Barbie!"

"It's crazy!" Anna exclaimed. "My life changed in one afternoon! Suddenly, I'm surrounded by people who_ care_!" She let her hand be seized by Claire, Megan was taking obvious mental notes. "I mean you have that every day, you're freakin' _husband_ works in the same hospital as you do!"

Bella chuckled and so did the figure from the doorway. It was the small one, what was her name? Allison, Ally?

"Oh, Anna, this is my sister-in-law, Alice." _Alice_, Jacob remembered. _Of course. Alice_.

"Hi, Anna!" She sang from where she stood, watching Bella intently as she worked.

"Well, I'll leave you to your torture – I mean makeover," All the girls laughed. "I'll come back in and check on you in a little while."

The second the door closed behind the two vampires Quil began searching for something. "Anna," He said in a pleading voice. "Please tell me you have air freshener!"

"What? Why?" Anna asked uncomprehendingly, Megan and Katy stared confused at Quil who was trying not to breath and look for air freshener and Jacob who as gagging and staring disbelievingly at the door.

"Never mind, we're safe!" Quil exclaimed as he thrust open the window and leaned his body out of it. Once he thought he could breath steadily again, he turned to Jacob and laughed loudly "I guess there's three Doctor Fangs now!" Jacob gave a small, defeated laugh.

"Oh." Claire said quickly with realization then she blew on Anna's hand lightly. "I'll let that dry. Hey girls, want some brunch? We didn't get to eat too well." Megan and Katy agreed that Brunch was the way to go for the moment. "Quil, why don't you join us?" Jacob knew where she was going with this, Quil turned from the window and nodded, following them out.

When the door clicked behind them Jacob sat his too-big frame into one of the uncomfortable plastic, hospital chairs and sat next to her. "You have tubes in you." He toyed very gently with the tubing on her face that led to her nose.

"Oh, you mean the nasal cannula?" She gave it a light, playful tug. "I was thinking about wearing it all the time, you know…a fashion statement!"

"Ah, yes, and Anna Emmerson modeling the _Hospitalized Fille_ from Paris in a gown and nasal…whatever you said!" Jacob tried to sound like a runway announcer, even putting a flourish on Paris.

Anna laughed out loud and tapped the tip of his nose, "Nasal can-u-lah." He repeated her, his huge finger tapping her dainty, button nose. They laughed lightly and then Anna sighed. "I guess we should talk about why I'm so screwed up."

**A/M: Oh…I'm so mean…HOWEVER! There were so many other places I could have left you hanging! Bella did notice Jacob's presence, but she's pushing 26 in her 18 year old body so she had to pretend like she didn't know him, especially because she's supposed to be a professional doctor, and a vampire…they've broken the treaty and there should – in theory – be hell to pay so she ignored him.**

**Oh and also, that is what those things are called, the ones wrapped around your head and sticking up your nose…those are called Nasal Cannulas…I'd know my brother had one, I had one and it's in my book :D**

**Reviewers:**

**Okay so…the odd-colored button that says Go…it's not just for decoration…and here's the deal. If you review for mine, I'll review for yours!**

**Reviews are friends. Flames are food.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own…don't care…this is a fanfiction…get over yourselves.**

**A/M: IRREGULARLY QUICK UPDATE…yet rather short…but I didn't want to stretch this chapter too far.**

Chapter Four

Jacob leaned forward in his chair, waiting for Anna to explain why they were in a hospital.

"Look, Jake, I don't want to loose you." She said hesitantly.

Jacob straightened up and looked her right in the eyes, worry was etched over his normally laid back features. It made him look even older than his werewolf frame did. "Anna, nothing you could say or do would make you loose me."

"Jake," she started, then she changed her mind. "May I be blunt?"

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "By all means."

"I'm dying." She breathed looking down and away at her painted fingernails. Jacob let out a loud exhale. "Cancer." She explained. "Doctor Cullen is doing so much for me, but it's not likely I'll live." Now she was rambling.

"Don't _ever_ say that." Jacob growled. "I'll be right back, don't do anything." He jumped up and exited the room slowly. He walked to the desk at a pace irregular for him. He _had_ to keep his emotions in check.

"Hi there, what can I help you with?" a helpful nurse asked from the desk.

"I need to talk to Doctor Cullen." He insisted.

"Which one dear, you'll have to be more specific." The nurse replied. "There are three Doctor Cullens."

"Jacob Ephraim Black." A slow, feminine voice said behind me. I felt my face fall and I spun on my heel to face her.

Bella.

"I'd hug you, but the hospital smells bad enough." Jacob said greeting her cheekily.

"So what's your connection to Anna Call?" Bella said, skipping pleasantries, or maybe she had said something that he had missed.

"She's Embry's cousin, Emily's friend, and uh…" he muttered the last part. "My imprint."

"Jacob, I love how you think I can't hear you when you mumble." She sauntered past him to the desk where she handed the helpful nurse a clipboard. "Miss. Call needs to be moved when someone gets a chance, she's more than stabilized and we're re-admitting her." She turned back to Jacob. "I'm happy for you," she smiled. "Just know that having Anna as your imprint will _not _be easy. You may want to avoid the hospital for a week or so." She was handed another clipboard and headed back towards Anna's room. Jacob followed her silently.

Outside the door, Bella turned to him and smiled a gorgeous – possibly dazzling – smile. "I really am happy for you." She clarified and opened the door.

Her whole body changed when she saw Anna again, it was business-like and maternal at the same time. A combination only a vampire could manage. "Anna, they're gonna move you later, okay?" She asked, Anna eyed me warily and Bella's head turned so fast I almost didn't see it move until her eyes were staring at me like they could rip me apart. "And we're re-admitting you," Anna groaned. "We'll see how you handle this week and then, if you do well, you'll only have to come to us once every week."

Anna grumbled, possibly something about gas prices, but Jacob didn't hear it exactly, he only watched her face, trying understand the pain and regret etched there. Trying to translate it.

"Wait a sec!" Jacob said suddenly as he remembered a certain phrasing. Both Bella and Anna jumped. He hadn't known their switch in position or the fact that she was drawing blood through a needle. "Be – Doctor Cullen," He said, stopping himself from calling her a familiar name. "You said _you_ were re-admitting her, don't her parents have to do that or Embry?"

"My parents –" Anna started bitterly, no doubt a rant was on its way.

"Anna's parents wish to be involved as little as possible with Anna's cancer." Bella finished, cutting her off.

"I was going to say that they are heartless people who think I'm better off dead." Anna grumbled, Bella smiled sympathetically and went around to the other side, to draw blood again. "What are you doing anyway? You think my blood might be different on different sides of my body? Why not check my feet?"

"Standard procedure, Anna," She reminded her. "If you'd like me to draw more blood I'm sure I could manage, but for the time being this is all that I need." She smiled cheekily at me and I frowned. "Anna, did you know that Jacob and I used to know each other?"

"Yah," Anna nodded. "I did actually." That had nod been the response Bella had been going for, her face dropped into realization and she pivoted to Jacob.

"Oh."

"Should they really be letting you draw so much blood?" Bella shot a dark look in his direction, Jacob just smiled innocently, and Anna chuckled lightly under her breath.

Bella didn't reply to him, but he swore he heard under her breath: "I'll do damage this time." To which he let out a booming laugh, Anna stared at him skeptically but he shook his head in a 'you don't want to know' fashion.

"Well, Anna, I'm off, I'll see if a nurse can get your test results back to you sooner rather than later and I'll see to it that Edward moves you to the other room." She winked at Anna like they were sharing some personal, inside joke. Anna's eyes widened and a small, blush induced smile spread across her face, and then Bella was gone.

Jacob resumed his spot next to Anna, ignoring the smell that her doctor left behind. "What's up with your parents?" he asked, searching her face yet again.

She seemed hesitant to answer after the way he took the last bit of bad news. "I'm originally from South Salem, New York." He gasped. She was a long way from home. "When I was diagnosed with cancer they sent me away, claiming that Seattle had the best cancer facility available. Embry's been in and out visiting me every so often but it's hard for him. You understand of course." Jacob nodded along, trying not to get angry.

How could anyone just let this girl go, this perfectly innocent and pure young woman slip through their fingers because of a disease that may or may not kill her.

"They haven't visited in a while, last I heard they were trying to get pregnant again." She smiled. "That's why I don't mind Claire and Meg and Katy so much, I have two little sisters who were just devastated when I had to leave." She was almost talking to herself now, but probably still aware enough to edit out deep emotions. "I bet that Kelly doesn't even know who I am, or if I'm still alive." She gave Jacob a weak smile. "Kelly was 3 when I left 5 years ago." She did the math in her head. "I was ten and now she's 8. And my other little sister, Logan, is 12 or 13 now." she gave Jacob another a weak smile and she was crying slightly. "I guess seeing Claire, Megan and Katy all together reminds me of what could have – what _should_ have been" Jacob took her hand, she seemed confused by this action, but she didn't pull it away. In fact, her hand clutched his with a surprising amount of force, but Jacob hardly felt it.

"I can't believe anyone could ever want you out of their lives for so long." Their fingers slowly intertwined.

Anna frowned. "You're just saying that because it's your genetic destiny to love me unconditionally."

Jacob flashed a smile then was serious again. "No, I'm not!" he insisted.

"So you just go up and intertwine your fingers with random young women in hospitals dying of cancer, rightfully calling their parents idiots?"

"You," Jacob said, cradling her face with his free hand, staring into her eyes. His eyes twinkled slightly as he gathered what he was going to say next. "You are far from random."

**A/M: I'm sorry! Horrible! Short! Chapter! Well, I can't say I actually agree with that…I find it to be a very well written short chapter. And the story is not over, just clearing that up right now! There's so much more that I've got going in my brain…at least 3 or 5 more chapters worth.**

**Reviewers:**

**Maximum Potter: Thanks and I tried to make it hard to suspect, I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter, short though it may be.**

**Phlowergirl: Don't you hate it when those damned chapters just run out? And thanks so much! It means a great deal to me!**

**TheCrzyinglyInsane1: Haha I'm so glad you like this story! I thought Breaking Dawn was a good **_**book**_** but as part of the series it had a huge Fail.**

**OECD: I hope this clears up anything that was giving you a freakin' seizure last time!**

**Brand new to fanfiction: Thank you so much for your review, I don't know if you're reading this or not but it means **_**so**_** much to me that someone actually **_**read**_** my work instead of saying "great chappie…update soon!". I really appreciate it and, you sound like an English teacher!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or any of the bands or anything Twilight Saga Related

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or any of the bands or anything Twilight Saga Related.**

**A/M: Wow…I'm just handing these chapters out!**

Chapter Five

Anna had gotten a chemo treatment that she had responded to very well so they had released her after a week. Now, every Tuesday, Jacob, Embry or Sam would drive Anna up to the hospital in Seattle until Wednesday when they would drive back down. It made Anna weak but everyone agreed that it was better if she were around her loved ones.

One very early morning, around 6:30, one Leah Clearwater couldn't sleep after a long patrol, so she casually went to the Uley's house, what she saw there, surprised her.

Standing in the kitchen at the counter mixing a bowl was Anna, dancing around to a very odd song that Leah hadn't heard in the longest time, yet Anna knew all the words.

"_I can't control myself because I don't know how._/_And they love me for it, honestly/ I'll be here for a while/ So give them blood, blood / gallons of the stuff_."

Leah jumped in remembering the song as one of her favorites a while back, "_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_," Anna didn't seem surprised by Leah's presence, instead she unhooked the lock on the screen door and let her in, both still singing.

"_So give them blood, blood, blood! Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood._" Leah cracked up. The song continued on with more disturbing lyrics and Anna turned it down after the song ended.

"So, why are you up at this un-Godly hour?" Leah asked as Anna got some eggs from the refrigerator.

"Emily got stung by a bee yesterday and this morning her hand was swollen and she couldn't sleep because it hurt so much but Megan has camp so someone had to be up to wake her and make breakfast, and it was me because Sam had to drive Emily to the ER." Anna explained as she cracked the egg. "So, I'm making pancakes." Leah's eyes widened. "Probably not enough to feed even one werewolf though, let alone three humans and a werewolf." Leah just chuckled.

The song switched again after another short song and Anna smiled widely and Leah gasped, "You actually know this song?"

"I'm a fan of the oldies." She said then sang, "_I've got birds on my ear and a devil on my shoulder/And a phone on the other, and I can't get a hold of her/And what's a crush to do? And what's a crush to do?/When he can't get through._"

"I saw their concert years ago!" Leah sighed. "Along with MCR as The Black Parade, and Panic at the Disco, I actually saw two Panic concerts, one with an exclamation point one without one."

"I _love_ Panic!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm such a sucker for old alternative music!"

"You're such a weirdie." Jacob said from the door, letting himself in. He nodded to Leah and the song switched again, she tried to figure out the song by the opening but Anna bet her to it, she squealed.

"Oh, I love my psychic iPod!" she said, and the piano interlude faded and she sang along with the song as it started.

"_Turn away,_

_If you could get me a drink of water_

_Cause my lips are chapped and faded._

_Call my Aunt Marie._

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors,_

_My sisters and my brothers._

_Still, I will not kiss you._

_And I just hope you know,_

_That if you say goodbye today_

_I'd ask you to be true_

_Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you._"

If Anna was emotionally relating to the song, Leah and Jacob couldn't tell. They watched in astonishment – Leah in amusement actually – as she poured a pancake on the pan and watched it bubble, bopping along to a melancholy beat.

"_Now, turn away_

_Cause I'm awful just to see_

_Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,_

_All my agony_

She flipped the pancake neatly and it came out a nice golden-brown, she bopped over to Jacob and took his hands swaying them gently with the tune and slight beat, continuing to sing all the while.

_Know that I will never marry_

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_We're counting down the days to go._"

She got flipped the pancake again and then placed it lightly on the plate before turning back to Jacob. She took his hands and swayed again.

"_It just ain't living_

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say goodbye today _

_I'd ask you to be true_

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you._"

Without even realizing it, she rested her head on his broad, warm chest and whispered the last few lines.

"_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you._"

Jacob's hands left hers and wrapped her in a tight – but not too tight – hug. The song switched again, but they didn't pay attention, Anna's arms went around him too. They were interrupted only when a throat was cleared from the doorway of the kitchen where Megan was standing.

"Jake," Megan said, tears forming in her eyes. "Did you – did you –"

"Meg, honey, he can't do anything –" Leah started.

"Shut up, Leah." Megan said through tears. "I _hate_ you, Jacob Black!"

Jacob pulled away from Anna and went to Megan who wouldn't look him in the eye. He kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Meg, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Megan said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Meg, it upsets me to see you upset, now will you –"

"It _used_ to _tear_ you apart!" She shouted, ripping herself from his grip, passing him as she went to Leah across the room still near the door.

"What?" Jacob stood and turned, facing her across the room. "Megimoo, what's wrong."

"_Don't_ call me that." Megan spat. "What's so special about her? She's only a few years older than me! She's only 15!" she turned her body to Leah though she was still staring at him. "Leah!" she whined.

"Jacob has imprinted, Meg. And you know that age has nothing to do with anything, Quil imprinted on Claire when she was 2."

Meg stared around the room to find everyone staring at her back she gave out a loud huff then declared. "I hate you all." And she ran out the door before anyone could stop her, Leah started after her, but Anna stopped her.

"She needs space." She said knowingly.

0.o.0.

Megan got back in time to eat and be driven to camp by Leah who hadn't returned back to Sam and Emily's for very long, only long enough to get out of the car. She was a wolf before the door had slammed.

Sam and Emily had gotten back about noon and Emily had gone to lie down. Sam was alerted of his daughter's fragile emotional state. He had frowned muttering something about never wanting a daughter to begin with.

Anna and Jacob had been oddly physical all day, they always found someway to be touching each other, they spent the day in the guest room – now known as her room – with the door cracked enough to satisfy Sam with her iPod on shuffle of old alternative songs. To which, they both knew most of the words and the words they didn't understand they improvised bizarrely. Sometimes understanding lyrics for the first time ever.

He had gotten comfortable after about an hour of sitting awkwardly on her bed, he was now casually lounging on the bed, laughing at Anna's non-existent dancing skills. She would occasionally join him on the bed but it was a small twin and Jacob took up most of it.

The song switched from Far From Beautiful by Push Play to another song that they both recognized.

"God," Anna exclaimed. "This is the horniest song ever."

"I wasn't aware that a song _could_ be horny." Jacob teased.  
Anna laughed. "I wasn't either until I heard this one!"

"_Are you perspiring from the irony?/Or sweating to these lyrics?/And this just in/You're a dead fit/But my wit won't allow it._" Jacob sang off key and out of tune.

"_The inside lingo had me at hello/And we go where the money goes/The inside lingo had me at hello/And we go where the money goes._" She walked, swinging her hips over dramatically to the bed where she jumped up and kneeled facing him.

They both sang, not caring how bad they sounded or who heard them. "_I want someone provocative and talkative/But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower/And from what I've heard with skin you'll win._"

Jacob teasingly grabbed her arms gently pretending to be seductive. "_Her bone structure screams/'Touch her! Touch her!'_" He let his hands, non-challontly trail down her thin sides. "_And she's got the curse of curves._" He had somehow switched positions and they were now both on their knees facing each other and there wasn't a lot of bed in between them.

Anna whispered, "_So with the combination of my gift with one liners/And my way/My way with words._" She tilted her head and closed the gap. Letting her lips graze against his.

He responded by taking her face and hair in his two separate hands and pressing his lips harder onto hers, yet still reasonably delicate. One of Anna's hands rested on his thigh, the other held his face.

Jacob moved his lips from hers and trailed down her jaw line, Anna was brought even closer to him, she said to him, in a voice barely above a whisper, "Oh, I'm gonna be wounded. Oh, you're gonna be my wound." She barely got that out before his lips recaptured hers. They were more demanding now, yet still unbearably perfect.

Something hit the wall and they jumped apart, unready to face embarasment from anyone. They were even less prepared for what they saw there instead.

Nothing.

Jacob moved off the bed swiftly and picked up what had hit the wall, he dropped it and ran out of the room.

It had been a picture from Megan's 13 Birthday. Megan had her arms clasped around his neck and was placing a kiss on his cheek as a thank you for the Johnny Depp/Helena Bohnam Carter/Tim Burton trio DVD set including Sweeney Todd and Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. They were old movies, but Megan adored them all the same.

Jacob entered Megan's room and smiled at it. It had personality all over it. It had pictures of actors Megan found attractive, some were modern and some were older. There were several Johnny Depp pictures, a few of Ben Barns and a very old poster that had belonged to Claire when she was 5 of The Jonas Brothers. Some more modern actors were ones that Jacob couldn't drag from his mind because he hadn't been going to the movies lately. Running a werewolf pack was rather time consuming.

Megan pretended to ignore Jacob, sitting at the window seat, looking out at the rain that was always falling. He sat on the edge of her bed uncomfortably. "Megan, we have to talk." He said.

She didn't look up. "There's nothing to say." She said. "I should have known you'd always see me as a child."

He sighed. "Megan, age has –"

"Nothing to do with it, I know, okay?" she stood in a furious huff. Jacob took this moment to see her as she wanted to be seen by him, he let himself judge her in a manner he never would have thought of before.

She had indeed grown up, she was a good 5'5" with a rounded chest and a flat stomach, her face wasn't unappealing but it had obvious maturing that needed to be done. She was also emotionally immature.

"Meg, you _are _beautiful and some bucket full of guys will be lucky as hell to have you in their lives like that but," he walked to her and stared down at her frowning face. "I am not one of them."

0.o.0.

Jacob re-entered Anna's room to find it abandoned. He assumed she'd be back so he wandered over to her desk where her iPod was nesting in a dock. Next to it was a notebook, it was opened to a page that looked like it had been recently written on, he started to read it.

_I'm Ready To Die by Anna Call_

"Jacob?" Anna's voice called, he knew he couldn't read this in a matter of seconds. "Jake?" her voice called again, she was downstairs, but she was starting up the stairs, walking slowly because of her weaker body but still a speedy demon. "Jake where are you?" Jacob's eyes moved from the paper in the notebook to the door and back again He quickly reached one hand out to the notebook and tore the page right out of it. He stuffed it carelessly into his pocket just as the door opened. "There you are." Anna said. "How's Megan?"

"I think she'll forgive you in time." Jacob chuckled, leaning against the desk, he held his arms open for Anna. She embraced him and let him place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

**A/M: Okay, I'm becoming quite the Speed Demon with these updates!**

**I don't really know what to say…overall I'm outrageously happy with this chapter and I'm sorry about all the singing involved, I hate it when writers slap on some lyrics and call it a fanfiction…but I won't point fingers (mainly because I can't remember the name of the Fanfic)**

**The songs were (in this order):**

**Blood by My Chemical Romance**

**Risque by Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Cancer by My Chemical Romance**

**Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For**

**And that little "Oh, I'm gonna be wounded. Oh, you're gonna be my wound." Is from Spring Awakening which is a show on Broadway currently starting its tour (I know someone who's gonna be in the tour! He goes to my highschool!)**

**Reviews are FRIENDS! I'll review for yours if you review for mine!**

**Oh and please please pleaseeeee!! Check out my other story, Hold Me Too Tight. It's an All Human where Alice and Edward are brother and sister and hate each other because Alice lives in France 9/10 of the year but she decides to come home and stay home. It's a Jasper/Alice fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't care.**

**A/M: Heyy! This chapter's dedicated to my most freakin' awesome fan and best friend for LIFE (and beyond, because we're vampires and cool like that) CHRISTINAAAAA!! So, yah…:D Maine's nice by the way, you should visit!**

Chapter Six

Jacob had been invited to stay for dinner at Sam and Emily's house but he had politely declined, he was now saying goodbye to the family.

"Bye Katy," Katy was doing yoga with the TV and Jacob got a foot wave in response. "Megimoo, if I can still call you that." She nodded.

"See ya, Jake." She said.

"Sam, Emily," He said, they nodded and Emily gave the faintest 'goodbye'.

He pulled Anna out onto the porch with him, closing the door behind him, Anna looked a little bitter. "Why won't you stay?" she asked.

"I just gotta get home, Anna," He said tiredly. "I'm driving you tomorrow, right?" She nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a half-hearted smile and Jacob tilted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes then he was gone in a blur, running down the road to his house.

When he walked through the door he didn't care who was there he just pounded up the stairs to his room and pulled out the piece of paper he had nicked from Anna.

"Jake, is that you?" Billy called up the stairs. "I would have thought you'd be staying at Emily and Sam's for dinner." Besides that first day, Billy had been rather accepting of the fact that Jacob had imprinted.

"I didn't want to be burden!" Jacob called back down the stairs. He kenw he wouldn't have been but he thought about how happy Emily would be having to cook for a normal amount of people.

"That was nice of you, well I'll order pizza then, is that okay?" Billy called.

"Sure, extra cheese and pepperoni too, please!" Jacob asked.

"Got it."

Jacob turned from the door and closed it behind him as he entered his room. He began to uncrumple the paper when Quil appeared at his window. Jacob had a window above his desk under which there was a trelace that made it easy for pack members to climb up to his room.

"Hey brother from another mother!" said Quil happily.

"Hey idiot!" Jacob greeted him back, re-stuffing the paper in his pocket.

"How's Anna?" He asked. Quil was one of the only pack members that was actually interested in their relationship. Quil had always liked being a werewolf and had always found it interesting, he wanted to understand imprints more than anyone else.

"We kissed." Quil almost fell out the window.

They talked until the pizza came and ate until they were full, then they played video games until Jacob forgot all about the paper in his pocket.

0.o.0.

Jacob awoke and was disturbed by something poking his thigh. He reached into his pocket sleepily and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. He sat up swiftly, recognizing it at once, and hit his head on the slanted ceiling of his bedroom.

Rubbing his head he sat up slouching with the ceiling and opened the balled up paper. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and proceeded to read.

_I'm Ready To Die by Anna Call_

_We went to the doctor_

_Something was wrong_

_A tumor_

_It had been there all along_

_You packed me some bags_

_And you shipped me away_

_Saying it would be too hard_

_If I were to stay_

_I'm ready to die_

_I've tied up loose ends_

_Like finalized strings_

_The chemo surges through me_

_You're probably happy_

_You don't have to see me_

_In pain, like I am_

_I'm ready to die_

_I have been for a while_

_I was born ready_

_Cancer's like:_

_Involved children_

_Growing_

_Bigger_

_Never better_

_I'm going to die_

_I'm not so ashamed_

_That you left me here_

_Miles from home_

_I don't know why._

_But I do know the reason,_

_You said it when I boarded the plane_

_When you said goodbye._

_I'm ready to die._

The poem was a mess, some stanzas rhymed others did not. They were uneven in length. But they all meant the same thing.

Anna had given up hope.

Jacob rushed down the stairs, almost running over Billy in the process, he grabbed his coat on the way out, in the background of his wild thoughts on which was the fastest route to Emily and Sam's house he heard Billy saying, "Jake, I was just about to wake you up! Are you driving Anna down to Seattle today? Because if not I'd like to get down to Charlie's at some point and – Jake?"

Seattle. The hospital. Anna's chemo.

"Damnit!" Jacob growled. "Sorry, Billy, Sue or someone else will have to drive you." And he was out the door and into the rain. He ran to his car and started it up not bothering to turn on the heat. He was his own heater.

He arrived at the Uley's house in a matter of minutes and the car had barely pulled to a halt before he had, turned it off and jumped out. He bounded up the porch steps to their house and rang the bell.

Emily appeared at the door and hugged Jacob. "Jake! I'm pregnant!" She said.

"Emily! I'm not!" I said, hugging her back. "But good luck with Meg on that one, she'll probably be freaking out, you know it's hard for a sexually active teen to have sexually active parents? There's a huge ick-factor thing there."

"Are you saying my daughter is sexually active?" Emily asked, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Because that makes me naseous."

"Dearest Emily," Jacob teased. "That's mourning sickness."

Emily grunted but let him in the house, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands and a mug of coffee in front of him. "Congrats, Sam." He turned back to Emily. "I never meant to imply that Megan is sexually active, but she probably knows people who are, I _know_ people who are younger than I am and it's a huge ick-factor!" Emily growled and I smiled. "Where's Anna?"

"Here." Anna said entering the kitchen. "Good job, Em," She said. "Remember, keep thinking _boy_." Emily laughed, but nodded.

"I got mangos." She said and picked on up out of the fruit bowl, Anna held up her hand and Anna threw her one.

"Yum." Anna exclaimed and bit into the fruit.

Jacob turned to Anna and remembered why he had been in such a rush, "Anna, can I talk to you, outside maybe?" Anna nodded, unaware of what the conversation would entail.

"Sure Jake." She agreed, they went outside onto the porch. Jake gestured to the swing and they pulled the cushion off it and at down. "What's up?" she asked.

"What is this?" Jacob took out her poem and thrust it in her face. She blinked and took it in her hands, reading it over.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded. "You stole it, didn't you?" She accused, he nodded guiltily. "Jake! How could you do this?" She cried.

"How could you?"

"What?" She asked exasperated. "What did _I_ do? _I_ didn't steal a poem did I?"

Jacob took her face in his hands, "How could you _possibly_ give up?" her eyes widened. "How could you do that, to yourself, to Embry, how could you do that to _me_?"

"I wrote that a long time ago, Jake. I'm not proud about loosing hope but hope is so hard to have a surplus of."

"Take mine, take my hope," He grasped her hands in his, she shook her head, tears beginning to form, her voice was already choking up. "No, Anna, it's okay to take my hope because it's already all for you." He kissed her hands, each of her fingers individually and then her knuckles. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, once, twice, three times. He pressed his forehead to hers and said, "Promise me that you will never be ready to die."

She nodded, tears streaking down her face. "I promise Jake," She said finding her voice. "I promise that I won't loose hope, and that I'll never be ready to die."

The car ride down to Seattle Hospital was quiet as Anna's iPod played old music that they would every now and then sing to or scoff. When Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on Jacob literally laughed out loud. "I remember the year this song came out! Claire knew the words at one point and that was _hilarious_! I think we still have that video of her singing it." He had exclaimed. But mostly the car ride was quiet. He held one of her hands while the other drove.

They went through the check-in routine and Anna was put in a bed with an IV tube. She and Jacob were talking about whether or not Pringles were a potato chip when Bella entered.

"I swear to you – Bella, aren't Pringles not potato chips?" Jacob said.

"Random," Bella stated. "But yes, there was a whole examination in 2008 about how they lacked some necessary qualifications to reside under the description of potato chip."

"Told you!" Jacob stuck his tongue out at Anna and Bella whapped him on the back of the head.

"Oi! No being mean to the cancer patient!" She said scolding him. He smiled guiltily at her.

As the chemo treatment went on, Anna drifted to a light sleep, during which Bella came in to check on her. "Bella," Jacob whispered. "Can I talk to you about Anna?" She nodded and gestured for him to follow her down the hallway.

A random, frantic-looking doctor "Bella, have you seen Edward? He's supposed to be in a meeting with the Fields family." She said.

"Check Carlisle's office, his office and I'll check mine. He hangs out there sometimes." The doctor nodded and ran off down the hall. Bella chuckled. "I love when they think that just because I'm married to him I know where he is all the time." Jacob gave an uncertain laugh as he continued to follow her down the hallway.

They stopped outside a door that said Dr. Bella Cullen. She looked at Jacob and gave a wink, "Like the name?" she teased. He didn't say anything but gave a small smile so Bella opened the door and entered.

He trapsed in behind her, a little shocked to see another vampire in the room. The always 17-year-old with bronze hair and golden eyes was Edward Cullen and – in short – Bella's husband. Bella was standing in front of him expectantly, he was grinning up at her with a half-smile that she normally seemed to love. Now, however, she was tapping her foot on the carpeted floor waiting for a response.

"Am I missing something here?" He finally asked then looked around Bella to Jacob. "Hello, Jacob, how are you today?"

"Doing okay, Cullen, yourself?" Jacob responded, he didn't know how he suddenly became more polite towards the bloodsucker. _Probably when I imprinted_, he reasoned with himself.

"I was wondering the same thing," Edward said, Jacob snarled lightly but nothing more. "I'm doing just fine though, thank you for asking. I heard that you imprinted." Jacob nodded. "Dearest, what's the matter?" he asked Bella who was still tapping her foot impatiently.

"Christina Fields? Her checkup?" She reminded him, his golden eyes went wide and he up and sprinted out the door, he was back before too long though.

"Nice seeing you again, Jacob." He said before again dashing off to see to Christina.

Bella sat down behind a large desk and motioned for Jacob to sit in one of the three, less comfortable looking seats across the way. He sat himself down in the one that looked the most cushioned and began to speak at once, "How is she?" he asked, Bella looked confused for a moment. "How is she, _really_?" Jacob asked.

Bella's mouth formed an 'o' and she sighed, "Jake, I'm so sorry, but the chances that she'll come out of this in remission are so slim."

He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it. "But you _are_ doing everything you can, right?" He asked.

"Of course, Jake, of course we are." Bella assured him.

"Then what do we have to do? What can I do? Bella, I don't think you understand what will happen if she dies." Jacob was beginning to cry, he hadn't wanted to, it wasn't part of the plan. He didn't _want_ to cry in front of Bella. "I'll die, Bella. I'll just have nowhere to go, I'll be helplessly lost and confused…Bella, I'll _die_!" He stood up and lunged toward her desk angrily he leaned over it. "I lost you Bella, I can't loose Anna too!"

Bella stood up and moved to the other side of the desk and put a hand on his, he recoiled at this touch but let his tears fall, feeling stupid. "God Damnit!" He cried, he pushed away from the desk and walked to the window, he watched outside as the rain began to fall again. "Bella, I _need_ her. More than you need Edward." He sighed. "I need her more than _life_."

**A/M: Woah…intense much? 20****th**** Reviewer gets a mention, kinda like the one Christina got. 50****th**** gets a long term role – Embry's Imprint (or if you're a guy, Leah's Imprint, unless you want to be Embry's Imprint…that's cool too!) Or if I like you well enough you might get a part regardless.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/M: Sorry about the delay in update

**A/M: Sorry about the delay in update. I'm back in school and I had a party. I might not get the updates out as speedy-quick as before but don't think I'm abandoning this…Christina would kill me. **

**Oh and good news! I **_**finally**_** know how this story will end. But I'm not telling anyboy**

**Anyway, my updates might be a little delayed because of 1. School and 2. The middle school drama has been announced and I'm gonna help with that! And then there's the volunteer work I'm doing with tutoring and stuff and the Freshman Play that I'm auditioning for because…well I'm a Freshman and I'm an actress…PWAHHH!! Well…now onto the love-life of Anna and Jacob.**

Chapter Seven

Over the next few months, Jacob remained faithful to Anna at her side constantly at the hospital. Leaving only when she threatened to have Bella kick him out. Jacob knew he could take Bella but he did as Anna said.

One day when he returned from being told to leave on Friday and not come back till Monday he found Anna sobbing, clutching a bundle of her hair in her hand. He had done his best to console her but he knew that loosing her hair would be a big blow for Anna.

Leah came a lot too, she and Anna got along impecibly well. One day she even brought Kim, Jared's imprint and girlfriend along with her, she too hit it off with Anna. One time Jacob was pushed out of the room so that Anna could ask Leah a favor in private. Jacob had grumbled the whole time, making passer-bys stare at him.

Three weeks later, when Jacob was kicked out again Leah requested to come. Emily (now 6 months pregnant), Kim, Claire and Megan were all due to come later but Leah wished to go early so she went with Jacob in his car.

When they got up to her room she smiled at them brightly, her hair had thinned out loosing it's luscious volume but she hadn't lost it all yet. Then she held out her hand to Leah who produced a burnable CD in a jeweled case.

"Pick easier songs next time, jeeze, the original London cast of Les Misérables was near impossible to find!" Leah whined handing Anna the CD who handed it to Jacob.

"Jake, can you put it in?" She asked pointing to the CD player they had brought for her that was sitting on a table.

He did as she asked and pressed the play button. "What is it?" he asked both Anna and Leah as a too-familiar song began to pound out of the speakers next to him.

"_Turn away/If you could get me a drink…_" Anna smiled at the song and looked to Jacob with wistful eyes.

"Do you remember Emily and Sam's kitchen?" She asked in a weak voice that kept Jacob up at night.

He smiled. Of course he remembered, how could he not? It was the first time he know he loved her. He went to her in her bed and sat on the edge of it, facing her. Leah excused herself quietly, Anna didn't appear to notice. Jacob only did slightly.

"Hold me." She pleaded. Jacob didn't need to be asked twice, he slid so he lay next to her on top of the white sheets. She rested her small head on his gigantic chest.

They lay there for ages, breathing in and out smoothly with each other, listening to the songs as they switched though never really recognizing their order or their meaning. They were all sad, mostly slow but neither minded. It was what they needed at that moment.

All too soon their alone time was spent and the CD started up again from the first track. They had a few more minutes before the door was opened by Leah leading in the girl parade, neither Jacob nor Anna were embarrassed by their position on the bed that could be considered compromising and no one questioned it.

However, they were kicked out of it quickly, Claire marched up to the bed and came face to face with Jacob. "You. Out." She commanded. "Now." Jacob scrambled up and left the room, gazing at Anna the whole time.

When Jacob left the room, the five visiting girls squealed loudly, Claire stared at them with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "Guess what Claire found out today?" Kim shrieked.

"What?" Anna said. "I can't guess."

Claire stared her straight in the eyes, "I'm pregnant." She said very seriously. Anna felt her eyes widen as she stared into Claire's eyes for any trace of a joke.

"You're kidding!" Anna cried.

"I'm not!" She placed a hand on her un-changed stomach. "It was one spontaneous night without protection and now I'm pregnant!" Leah cringed at her words with jealousy but had a firm smile plastered on her face.

Anna finally found her excitement for Claire and she too let out a girlish squeal. Meanwhile attempting to ignore the dialogue in the back of her head.

_I wonder if I'll ever be pregnant. If I'll ever have "one spontaneous night without protection"._

Anna didn't like these thoughts that always wormed their way into her head but she couldn't shake them realizing that she may, in fact, never be with Jacob that intimately. That she may die a virgin. That she may never get married. May never have children. May never have a family or a life outside of the Uley's house and the hospital.

The girls stayed, talking about names for Emily's baby and now Claire's.

"I like Scott." Anna mused thoughtfully, rubbing Emily's swollen belly.

"Okay, well Scott's off the list." Emily smiled.

"What? No, I meant for your baby," Anna explained. "When it's a boy." Sam had always wanted a son but had gotten instead two daughters so everyone was rooting for this baby to be different but they refused to learn the sex of their baby.

"I wonder if Quil will want to know the sex…" Claire trailed off.

"I think he'll want whatever you want." Leah said reassuringly, Claire smiled thankfully up at her and laughed at herself.

"Look at me, I'm pregnant for what? A few hours and I'm already becoming obsessed!" She laughed embarrassedly.

"Technically, you've been pregnant for two months you just didn't know for sure until about five hours ago." Megan said in a smart voice. She hadn't said much this visit even though normally she was the chatterbox of the group.

It was then that the door opened and Bella entered with Jacob at her side, "I have some good news." She declared smiling at Anna.

Anna looked radiant at the idea of good news, she sat up and Jacob joined her once again on the edge of the bed, they both looked expectantly at Bella who had a huge smile on. The future-telling one had seen it, Jacob knew it immediately, it was going to work. Going to make Anna better.

"There's an operation," Bella said, testing the waters to make sure neither Leah nor Jacob (or the two hormonal pregnant women for that matter) would attack her. "And I'd only trust Carlisle to do it…" she paused again when the group seemed unphased she continued on again. "It's a surgery to remove Anna's tumor and there's a 95 percent chance it'll work and you'll be forever in remission." She turned to Anna. "What do you say?"

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" she exclaimed.

**A/M: Eh I was teetering on this one, make it longer…don't make it longer…I decided I'll give you two more chapters…I know I said like 5 more last chapter but I finally decided how I'm going to end it and nothing's going to change my mind!**

**When this is over I'll be giving out a copy of Anna's Cancer Playlist, which is the CD that Leah made for her and the playlist I listen to when I write this.**

**Oh and thanks to the following communities: Pack Pride and Night of the Wolves for adding my story to them. Please check those stories out!**

**OH AND NEERSAN: YOU WIN MY LOVERLY CONTEST BECAUSE YOU WERE NUMBER 20!! So you get a cameo so please PM me with your name and who you'd like to be.**

**And THECRZYINGLYINSANE1: You are such a constant light in my day after I update so, I'm giving you a freebee! You can ask me for basically anything, i.e. a oneshot with an untaken werewolf or a vampire of your choosing…idk…whatever you want…a cameo if you so choose but there won't be much room…**

**Reviewers (aka my lovers when Rollo Weeks and Ben Barnes aren't around) I love you all dearly and I thank you for your reviews but my mom is making me go to bed so I can't write to you all individually at the moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Uhm. I don't even own the plot anymore really…haha…you'll see why next (and final) chapter.**

**A/M: 2****nd**** to last chapter! This will be the third actual story I've finished on this website so YAY ME!**

Chapter Eight

The next five days were spent prepping Anna for a surgery she was technically not supposed to have. It had been experimented with in theory but Anna would be the first to undergo it. And even though she should have been worried about being a guinea pig, Anna did not have a care in the world. She was sure the operation would go perfectly.

It had been decided that Carlisle Cullen, the oldest vampire with a "vegetarian" diet, would perform the operation in the empty surgery slot that Tuesday.

On the evening before the operation, Jacob and Anna sat opposite each other on Anna's bed holding their arms outstretched so their fingertips and thumbs touched in a fan on both hands.

Due to Anna's fragile state and Jacob's immense size and strength this was as much affection as they were allowed to show according Anna's doctor, Bella Cullen.

It frustrated them both, they who were crazy with sexual frustration, to not be able to touch each other even in the most chaste of ways and they couldn't help but hope for the days that would soon come where they would be inseparable because they could afford to be.

They stared into each other's eyes as they had been doing for the last few hours. Neither had moved for such a long time that nurses had had a break and come back to find them in the same position as they had been in when they had left.

At about 11 pm, Bella came in and they both broke concentration, looking up, but never removing their fingers from the others. Even at this innocent expression of affection, Bella felt awkward and bad for stepping in even though she had worked around them all day so she wouldn't interrupt.

"I'm sorry, Jake, you have to go now, Anna has to sleep before tomorrow, and so do you." She announced. Jake just nodded and they pressed their fingers together harder and looked at each other with more love in their eyes if possible before he slid off the bed, which gave a few squeaks from the release of Jacob's weight.

He walked around so they were the closest they had been all day. She leaned forward and so did he. Anna's fevered forehead touched Jacob's burning one and his hand held her face gently before he placed a single kiss on her lips. "Tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." She replied back.

Jacob reluctantly pulled away and, without breaking eye contact, left the room silently.

Outside stood Carlisle.

Jacob stared at him with hard eyes, he didn't want a fight or a war or anything of that nature, but he had to make his thoughts known. "If you hurt her tomorrow, I will _kill_ you. I will rip you to pieces, burn you and scatter the fucking ashes." He said, shocked at his own use of profanity, despite what the Cullen's might think he was normally very docile.

The vampire did not smile, he stared back at Jacob with serious eyes that showed that he had no intention on killing Anna Call. "I would expect nothing less." He agreed and held out his hand.

Jacob glared at the temporary peace offering for a moment before taking it in his own firm grasp. Any other topic and Jacob would have laughed at the doctor, he had just agreed that if anything went wrong, Jacob had the right to kill him.

They said their farewells as cordially as possible with their ongoing feud between the two species and Jacob left the hospital.

ANNACALLBLACKANNACALLBLACKANNACALLBLACKANNACALLBLACKANNACALLBLACK

The next morning Jacob awoke rather early, but not early enough, he glanced at his clock that flashed 9:26 AM and groaned. He had missed Anna going into surgery. He threw back the covers on his too-small bed and stood up quickly hitting his head on the slanted roof that he constantly forgot about.

He threw on a new set of clothes and grabbed his shoes off the floor where he had kicked them off the previous night.

He pounded down the stairs, not caring if he woke up Billy, he was too worried about Anna to think straight or be remotely polite.

Cereal found its way into Jacob's stomach and churned unsettlingly as he scrawled a messy note to his father.

_Billy,_

_At hospital. Anna's surgery by Doctor Fang._

_Back later or not. _

_Jake_

He'd understand that. Billy had been Jacob's father his whole life he understood Jacob's detached thoughts better than the Pack sometimes.

Jacob pulled his shoes on reluctantly, he hated their restriction but they were necessary for the hospital. After he had tied them both he glanced at the clock again 10:00. He needed to get out of the house but the hospital wasn't an answer by any means, Anna would be in surgery for another two hours and it only took one hour to get to the hospital.

Jacob had literally begun to twiddle his thumbs when an out of breath Seth Clearwater burst through the front door and ran into the kitchen. Shocked, Jacob stood quickly.

Seth took a few deep breaths to even out his breathing before he began talking and even then he couldn't get his thought out correctly though his heaving breaths. "I found them." He said. "Vampires. A whole group!" Jacob felt his eyes widen and Seth nodded. "That's what I said! I think our scent drove them off though, they're really far north, they're practically in Canada. I just got on a trail and followed but yah, they're gone I think." His breathing had calmed.

"Alert the Pack, everyone except Embry is on duty starting now. We'll put one group around the perimeter and other groups lined up with them going north, got that?" Seth nodded once.

"All but Embry. One perimeter, others going north. Yup, I've got it." Seth was a werewolf, yes, but his face still had a boyish tone that hadn't disappeared during his transformation. His childlike features lit up with power as they always did in crisis, he was the co-leader. If something were to happen to Jacob, Seth would take over.

"Good job. I'm going to the hospital, I'm trusting you here, Seth." Jacob warned the younger yet possibly more competent werewolf who nodded dutifully before running out into the morning once again.

Jacob didn't take another moment to think before he ran out to his car and drove to the hospital.

He parked next to Embry's car in the parking lot, which was incidentally one space between a silver Volvo. Normally, Jacob would have joked with himself about how a vampire's age isn't the only thing that never changes, but instead he got out of the car, slammed the door and locked it as he was running up to the building.

**A/M: Heyy…okay well…my life is shitty right now so give me a break. Anyways, story will end next chapter. And I'll talk to you then! Byeeee! Haha, sorry that this took so long to post, I thought I had posted it but apparently I hadn't!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot anymore. And I only own Anna Call.**

**A/M: Just read it.**

Chapter Nine

The seconds ticked quickly.

The minutes dragged slowly.

Jacob tapped his foot continuously at a rapid pace against the glossy tiles of the floor. Nurses rushed past him passing the door to the surgery room.

Sam, Claire, Emily, Kim and other people not on patrol had come and waited with him for a little bit but had always gone back out. The surgery was taking almost two times longer than expected. Edward had come out and explained that it just meant that Carlisle was being overly precautious which gave Jacob a lighter heart.

At the end of the fifth hour (two more than there should have been) Edward entered the hallway where Jacob sat staring at the clock but never seeing the time. Just watching as the hours ran around each other in a never-ending race. When the door closed, Jacob's eyes flickered to it and he straightened up waiting for Edward to report back to him.

But Edward didn't sit down he didn't even look at Jacob, he simply rushed down the hallway without a backwards glance to the anxious werewolf.

Various pessimistic scenarios ran through Jacob's head as he attempted to persuade himself that nothing was wrong and that everything would be fine. Just because Edward was ignoring him though the life of his imprint was in his "father's" hands meant nothing.

When Edward rushed past again, Jacob stood up.

"Edward!" He called. The vampire responded to his name and turned too quickly and stared with hard, tired, cold, _dark_ eyes. He turned again before Jacob could say anything and continued to walk at an inhuman pace down the hallway.

_No_.

_Anything but this_.

Jacob couldn't breath, he couldn't feel any part of his body.

He made himself regain the ability to think just enough for him to rush out the doors of the floor. Once he had cleared through the doors he felt his skin begin to buckle around him, ready to be shredded.

There was no way out, the pack wouldn't let him die.

But why wasn't he dead yet? Why wasn't he convulsing on the floor of the hallway dying with her? Why hadn't his heart stopped beating, why hadn't he stopped breathing, stopped living?

Why could he run?

Why could his skin buckle dangerously beneath him?

But these thoughts were not running through Jacob's head as he ran, because then perhaps he wouldn't have run north of La Push up near Canada.

Perhaps he wouldn't have stood in the middle of a circle of vampires and surrendered.

………………..

Alice Cullen had her head in her hands as she attempted to see past the complications of half-breeds to young Anna Call's future. Her future lover, Jacob Black, was not making it easy. Alice had trouble with seeing werewolves despite her vampire-given talent of being able to see people's futures.

Her "brother" Edward Cullen sat across from her, trying to read her head to get some insight on the matter at hand.

Near the end of Anna Call's operation that would save her life by taking out a fatal tumor, Edward had been paged about a patient of his who went by the name of Neersan. Neersan had torn her IV out again and it had been an annoyance for Edward to get up and rush down to pediatrics to fix a stupid IV.

He hadn't noticed until later that Jacob was not in his place watching the clock he had left. That is when he had called upon his psychic "sister".

Her head snapped up as she let out a barely audible gasp.

"I can see her." She said blankly. "Shit, Edward!"

Edward saw the images she had in her head and he jumped up racing down the hallway at a inhuman speed, but so fast that no one would even know he was there.

Anna's surgery had been a success and she was currently healing in her room where Bella sat next to her stroking her hair maternally as she slept peacefully, the amnesia not quite wearing off.

Until suddenly she began tossing and turning roughly, Bella jumped up, holding her chest steady and forcing one eye open and looking into it then the other.

Edward was at the other side of the bed quite suddenly helping Bella to hold Anna down as her simple tossing and turning became freakish convulsions as she flung herself around, still unconscious due to amnesia.

Her eyes flew open and they searched rapidly as her heart moniter beeped alarmingly. The door was flung open by Carlisle Cullen and Alice Cullen. Carlisle went to assist his "children" and Alice stood in the doorway with an air of omniscience about her.

The convulsions continued and increased and the heart monitors continued to go off the charts. Her vocal chords began working as she screamed in high-pitched wails that were created by the physical pain stressing on her stitches and the mental pain in her heart.

"Jacob!" She cried out.

And with that last shout of her lover's name she flat-lined.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

**A/M: There you have it. The perfect retelling of Romeo and Juliet…well almost.**

**If you're confused then here we go:**

**Edward got paged about another patient so he had to leave the surgery, he was worried about Anna and the other patient so he was under a lot of stress so he didn't get a chance to talk to Jacob or update him. Jacob thought it meant that things had taken a turn for the worst so he ran to the vampire clan that they had been searching for so they could destroy him.**

**She felt his pain the entire time as she convulsed and screamed.**

**When Jacob died. So did Anna.**

**TADA!!!! THE END!**


End file.
